Families Stay Together, No Matter The Distance
by TF-Moonfire
Summary: 18-year-old twins Georgette and Angelina Brooke are different from your ordinary girls. Deciding to take a break, they wind up getting caught by the Autobots. As they struggle to come to grips with the fact that they are real, secrets about their past come to light...and shake them to their cores. IHXOC, Sunstreaker x OC. Rated T for swearing and violence! Summary stinks, I know.


**Melody: Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I posted anything. Lost inspiration, I guess you could say. However, I've recently begun to watch (and enjoy) the Transformers movies and Transformers Prime, so I've decided to give a whirl at a fanfic for it. If anyone seems OOC, just remember, I'm new in the fandom! And fair warning, there will be TFP influences in this story! Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. I only own any OCs that appear.**

_::Comm links::_

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

**/Cybertronian/ **(Except in this chapter, normal text is Cybertronian)

{Bond talk}

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Explosions racked the Youth Sector. Gunshots sounded all round. The cries of the dying filled the air.

A femme looked around nervously. A whimper caused her to look at the two tiny sparklings in her arms. They were both femmes, one dark gray—almost black—and pink. The other was silver and red. Only two vorns old, they whined in fright and looked at her. She smiled reassuringly at them. A nearby explosion caused her to hold them close to her spark. These two sparklings were not hers, but she'd sworn their father she'd keep them safe, no matter the cost.

She saw her destination just ahead: the escape pods. Taking a chance, she bolted out of the shadows, her silver-black-and-fiery orange frame a blur. Opening one escape pod, she gently placed the pink sparkling in first. She started to wail. "Hush now, little Swiftslash." The femme murmured as she tried to place the red sparkling beside her sister. The sparkling clung to her caretaker. "Oh, Starstrike…darling little one, you must go." She murmured, finally managing to place her into the pod. Her wails joined her sister's.

She closed the door to the pod, muffling the wails. Quickly typing in some random coordinates on the outer navigation system, she launched the pod, praying to Primus that the coordinates were safe. Once the pod was safely out, she used her handheld sword to destroy the control pad.

No sooner was she done when sinister chuckling sounded behind her. She turned and froze in mingled shock and fear. Two Decepticons blocked her way out. "Come to me, little femme**" **One of them said tauntingly.

She narrowed her optics in determination behind her visor as she brandished her sword. Shaking off her feelings of worry, fear, and shock, she flicked her left servo and an electric whip slid into it. If she was about to die, she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

Optimus Prime looked out over the carnage and destruction had once been Youth Sector Omega. He and his troops had arrived too late to help. All they could do was search for survivors. He looked around, somewhat desperately. His own two-vorn old daughters had been sent to this Sector. He prayed to Primus, hoping against hope they were still online. He'd already lost Elita-1 several orns ago. He couldn't lose their daughters as well.

He saw Ratchet, his CMO, and Jazz, his TIC (third in command), in the distance. Optimus frowned, remembering that Jazz's younger sister, Moonfire, had also been sent here as his daughters' caretaker. He turned and saw Ironhide going to the area where the escape pods were.

Only nanoklicks later, a shout of "RATCHET!" sounded from Ironhide. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz all darted to where Ironhide was. When they got there, Jazz gasped.

Moonfire was there, her whip still in hand. Her prized sword was nearby. Two Decepticons lay at the entrance, both offline. A pool of brilliant blue liquid had formed around her slender frame. For several spark-beats, he thought she had already gone offline. He checked their bond. It was there, but growing fainter. He looked at her anxiously as she opened her optics and smiled weakly. "Hey Jazzy." She said weakly

"No…Moonfire…" He knelt beside her, cradling her.

Ratchet saw the large gash in her side and knew they were too late. It was too invasive to repair. She looked at Optimus. "Prime…the sparklings…I launched them." She said, her breath growing shallow.

Optimus' optics widened. "They're alive?" He whispered hopefully.

She nodded, but a small frown was etched on her face. "I…I don't know where…" She whispered as she weakly held Jazz's servo. "I'll…always…be…with you…brother…" She said as she gave one last fond look at him. With that, her optics dimmed and went offline as she took her last breath. Jazz felt his spark cry out in pain as their sibling bond was torn apart as he continued to cradle her lifeless frame.

Optimus placed a comforting servo on his shoulder. He said nothing, knowing too well the pain of losing a sibling bond. Ratchet remained silent as well, not wanting to disturb the grieving mech.

Ironhide gruffly commented, "She must've known she wouldn't get out of this alive. She chose to save the sparklings at the cost of her own life."

Optimus nodded. "And for that reason, Jazz, none of us will ever forget her." He said softly. Jazz gave him a grateful look before returning his gaze to Moonfire's still frame.

_::Optimus?:: _Prowl's voice crackled to life over the comm link.

_::What is it Prowl?:: _Optimus said, pressing his comm.

_::We found no survivors.::_

Optimus sighed. It was the news he'd expected. Nevertheless, it didn't make it any easier to hear.

_::Return to the ship. We will be there shortly once Jazz has finished saying goodbye to Moonfire.::_

_::She's gone, then? What about your sparklings?::_

_::Yes, she was offlined. But my sparklings were launched before she was fatally wounded. However, she was desperate and typed in unknown coordinates. Afterwards, she destroyed the control panel.:: _

_::What now? Surely, you won't go looking for them? If the coordinates were random, there is only a 1% chance you would find them. After all, we are in the middle of a war, Prime. Even if you did find them, how would you raise them?::_

_::No…Not in the near future. You're right. War is no place for sparklings. Megatron has proved that. But one orn, Prowl, I intend to find my daughters. I owe it to Elita and Moonfire.:: _Removing his hand from the comm, he watched as Jazz gently laid Moonfire down, streaks of energon tears on his faceplates.

"By the Allspark, Elita, Moonfire, I swear to you: I will find the sparklings." Optimus murmured, looking at the star-filled sky. "I swear it on my spark."

* * *

**Melody: Eh, not too bad. It's not my best work, but it could've been worse. In my defense, beginnings are not my thing, plus I'm rusty at this. And Optimus is so fraggin' HARD to write! Please, leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames will be used to burn my homework! And look who's here! The Autobots! Say hi you guys.**

**Ironhide: Hi.**

**Jazz: 'Sup bitches?**

**Bumblebee: **_**"…I say hey!" {radio talk}**_

**Ratchet: Hello.**

**Optimus: {Nods} Hello. **

**Melody: Well, until next time readers. Bee, hit it!**

**Bumblebee: **_**"Good-bye, so soon…good-bye, farewell, aloha, sayonara, and all those other things…"**_

**Melody: The Great Mouse Detective and The Aristrocats? Really?**


End file.
